The HERO of Academia
by DarkZorua100
Summary: What if the GX cast went to the Academia in the Fusion Dimension? How would the events of Arc-V play out then? R&R
1. Escape

**I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Arc-V!**

 **Posted 6/20/15: Hey everyone, DarkZorua100 AKA Darky here with my first crossover story! *parties in the corner because I have no life XD* For the people that are new to my work, welcome to the Dark Side! We have cookies and lots of card games! For my returning followers, you guys remember when I said I wanted to do a crossover of Arc-V and GX? Well I finally got the first chapter done! Yay me! Anyway, to the real notes, since I have no idea where Arc-V is heading from here (since we're only at episode 60 when this was first posted) most of the stuff that happens in this story is going to be based on theories and such. So in other words, I might not update this in quite a while for some chapters until I know where Arc-V is heading in the future. As for now, on the other hand, I already know there are going to be two more chapters following after this one so I hope you guys are looking forward to them!**

 **Now for the GX stuff, in this story, I'm going to be using the Japanese names for the characters since we haven't got all of the English names yet and I just like the Japanese names better for some of the characters in Arc-V (why Zuzu?! -_- Why?!) and if some of the characters of GX are OOC then you guys got the remember that they are going to _Academia_ in the _Fusion Dimension!_ If they act like crazy killing ****soldiers, just remember that or you can blame Yuri (and don't even get me started on how that kid is Haou and Jehu's love child (Darkspiritshipping is canon now and I don't care what you say against it, it's true XD (even if it even happened in the anime)**

 **Anyway, my Darklings, I think that's it for now. If I forget anything else, I'll just add it at the end. I hope you guys enjoy this, review if you want, and yeah. :)**

 ***This first chapter take place during** **Reiji's and Selena's flashback on episode 41: The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia. This takes place three years ago in the past before we get to the present in the chapters following this one.***

 **...**

The Fusion Dimension, one of the Four Dimensions that made up the universe alongside it's counterparts, the Synchro Dimension, the Xyz Dimension, and the Standard Dimension, is the home to many Fusion users of all kinds, from the standard use of Polymerization to other Fusion cards made just for a certain archetype and finally, with the most talented Fusion users able to perform a Contact Fusion without the use of a Polymerization card.

The Fusion Dimension is home to not only Fusion users but Academia as well. Academia is a large castle like school building on a island in the middle of nowhere. It's a mysterious school that takes the Fusion users of it's dimension and trains them into Duel Soldiers. Academia is run by Akaba Leo under the guise of "The Professor", a man originally from the Standard Dimension, who uses Academia to fulfill his goal of using the power of Fusion to make all the dimensions one, which many of the students of Academia seem to share. To put this goal into motion, Academia plans to have its army of Duel Soldiers attack the other Dimensions and conquer them by turning its inhabitants into cards with their first target being the Xyz Dimension very soon.

With that rumor being spread like wildfire across the halls of the Academia, most if not all the students were excited, hoping to be the ones to be placed on the front lines of the attack.

However, one of the students was beyond annoyed and angry by this, knowing that she, unlike her comrades, was forbidden to ever leave the halls of Academia. Why was that? She had wondered. She had prove her skills in battle time and time with none stop wins against the other members of Academia and that still wasn't enough. " _Your time will come."_ Akaba had told her when she questioned him about it. That only infuriated the girl even more. What did she have to do prove herself worthy to him? Take down the whole Xyz Dimension with her own two hands by herself? If that was the case, then so be it. She'll take matters into her hands and go to the Xyz Dimension even without the Professor's blessing. Maybe then he'll recognize her skills.

"You know, if you stand still any longer, people will start mistaking you as a statue."

Acting on impulse from being surprised, the girl activated her pink shield-like duel disk that projected a blue sword-sharped blade with the tip of the blade being pointed at someone's throat. At first, the girl thought it was one of the Academia's faculty members, since they were currently after her since she might have ditched her Duel Monsters class to find a way to get to the Xyz Dimension, however, she found it strange how the faculty members were sudden her size but as soon as she noticed dark brown hair with a lighter more orangery patch on top and wide-eyed matching brown eyes, the girl's own pair of green eyes widen in surprise.

"Judai," the girl spoke, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Currently, trying not to get stabbed in the throat." Judai replied, nervously, and at noticing that, the girl lowered her duel disk and shut it off. "Thank you and as for what I'm really doing here for...well-" Judai scratched the back of his head "-you weren't in class so I got worried and came looking for you. To be honest, though, I didn't think I would find you hiding behind a wall corner."

"I'm surprised you even noticed." The girl mumbled, glancing over Judai's shoulder to make sure that he wasn't followed. From the looks of it, they appeared to be the only ones here.

"I think I can tell when one of my friends is missing, Selena, plus it isn't that hard to notice when a girl with a giant yellow ribbon in her hair doesn't show up to class."

The girl, Selena, blushed sightly at the comment, thinking back to a couple months back. Back then, that was before she had her ribbon so her long dark purple hair, mostly her two light blue bangs, would always fall into her face in the middle of a duel which always annoyed her to the point where she couldn't concentrate and she would sometimes lose because of it. Getting frustrated at that, she thought about cutting her hair but just before she could, she was pulled into a duel against some other kid who was one-year-older then her. That person turned out to be Judai. So just before their duel started, Selena's hair started to fall into her face again, causing her to scream out in annoyance. Asking if that was distracting her, Selena grumbled something under her breath and nodded and just like that, Judai called a time out, much to Selena and the ref's surprise, right before the older boy took off out of the arena and in a few minutes later, he came back with a large yellow ribbon. Raising an eyebrow in question, Judai just smiled at her before walking over and helping her tie her hair back into a ponytail so it was out of the way.

 _"I like your hair long like that so you should be given a way to feel the same way too."_ Judai told her with a large smile.

Selena didn't know what to say to that and only ended up blushing like she was doing now. After that, they had their duel and it only ended in a tie since they were taking to long to finish, as the ref had put it, with them being even matched. Judai and Selena had both complained before they looked at each other and laughed. After that, Judai had become Selena's first and own real friend.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Selena?" Judai asked, snapping the younger girl out of her thoughts. "Does this have anything to do with not being able to go to the Xyz Dimension?"

"This has everything to do with the Xyz Dimension, Judai." Selena answered him, her little hands tightening into fists at her sides. "I'm going to get Akaba to respect and honor my skills even if it kills me."

"Well I should hope not. I like you very much alive, thank you." Judai responded before adding with a smile. "But to make sure that doesn't happen, I'll help you."

"What?" Selena questioned as that got her full attention.

"I'm going to help you show The Professor that your one lean, mean dueling machine and if anyone asks, it was all my idea so you won't take the blame."

"Judai, are you an idiot?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that it's my last name."

"Your last name is Yuki but I'll give you points since your last name means courage."

"That it does," he chuckled, sheepishly. "So what do you say?"

Selena didn't know whether to roll her eyes or face palm so she instead turned around, checked to make sure the no one was still here, before looking back over her shoulder at the brunette. "You just better not slow me down."

"Yes sir...uh I mean ma'am."

...

"There she is!"

"Don't let her get away!"

At times like this, Selena wished she was named Tyche, after the Greek Goddess of Luck instead after the Greek Goddess of the Moon so she would stop having this much bad luck. Though at times she would blame Judai, because only Ra knew how much bad luck he carried on him, besides his amazing drawing luck that he seemed to have. However, she could only blame herself at this point because instead of continuing to sneak her way to the docks, she just decided to go for it and run the rest of that. To make a long story short, that only worked well for five seconds before their stomping around caught the attention of some of the faculty members. Judai, at first, wanted to challenge them to a duel to get them to back off but Selena pointed out to him that it would be stupid to since that would only draw in more attention which they didn't need at the moment.

So here they were, a eleven and a twelve-year-old, running for their lives to get away because if they were caught, Ra knows what Akaba would do to them as a punishment. Selena didn't think hers would be all that bad. Besides being house arrested here, she was actually treated very well by Akaba like some kind of goddess she was named after. Judai, on the other hand, was just another solider in his eyes and not a very good one to be honest. Sure, he was a great duelist, but in terms of acting like a solider of war, he was pretty far off.

"Uh oh," Judai muttered and it was just then that Selena realized that they made a wrong turn and were now trapped between a brick wall behind them and three faculty members, along with one of the teachers now, had them boxed in and trapped in front of them.

The teacher, who was blonde wearing a robe, stepped followed. "It is the Professor's orders." He spoke. "Please come back, Selena-sama and you too, Judai-kun."

Selena gritted her teeth at this. Of course. All the teachers and stuff were given orders that if they happen to see her fleeing the building, they were to stop her at once and bring her back. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen, to her or to Judai. It was her fault that he was in her mess, even if he asked to be, and she wouldn't forgive herself if he was punish because of her.

"I want to test my own abilities!" Selena told them.

"And it isn't fair that your holding her back from doing that!" Judai added to her claim, who looked ready to activate his red shield-like duel disk and this time, Selena wasn't going to stop him if a duel did start.

"There is no way the Professor would allow you to do that." The blonde replied in a matter of fact tone.

Selena didn't know whether it was his tone or words that made her see red but she had it after that. "I don't need his permission!" She snapped before activating her duel disk. "I'm getting out of here on my own will! I won't show any mercy to anyone who gets in my way!"

The blonde teacher sighed. "You leave me no choice. Capture her."

"Elemental HERO Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!"

Just as the stuff was advancing towards her, a male monster with blue skin in golden armor appeared in front of them and fired at the ground closed to their feet with a blast of electricity, causing them all to step back and flinch.

Even Selena looked surprised at this before she turned towards Judai who grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs up. His duel disk was now activated too which projected a white sword-sharped blade and had a monster card on it. Glancing down at the card, Selena made out the details of it. The monster was Elemental HERO Sparkman: a Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior Type, Normal Monster with 1600 Attack Points and 1400 Defense Points.

"Don't worry, Selena, I got your back." Judai told her with his trademark grin.

Selena nodded in appreciation to her friend before drawing her five cards. "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand!"

Moonlight Blue Cat was a humanoid blue cat monster with a yellow half moon crescent over her left eye. She was a Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast Warrior Type, Effect Monster with 1600 Attack Points and 1200 Defense Points.

What happened next wasn't even really a duel. The stuff, teachers, and the main forces at Academia all used the same Archetype, Ancient Gear, which Selena and Judai both knew how to counter with ease. So it didn't take long for either one of those two to take the faculty members out.

"It's ridiculous that you even call yourselves professors of Academia." Selena mocked them.

"At least their teaching us what _not_ to do in a duel." Judai joked and Selena had to bite her lip just so she wouldn't chuckle at that. She wasn't going to allow herself to show weakness at a time like this, even to Judai.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. This isn't over!" The blonde teacher proclaimed and as soon as he said that, more faculty members showed up, causing Selena to curse under her breath and Judai to mumble, "we jinxed it."

"I summon D/D Cerberus!"

Everyone looked up in surprise to see a kid, who appeared to be one-year-old then Judai at the most, standing on top of the brick wall. He had grey hair and purple eyes that were hidden behind red-framed spectacles. He was also wearing a different model duel disk that had a white body and projected a red elongated rhombus blade. The monster that he just summoned was D/D Cerberus, a Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend Type, Effect Monster with 1800 Attack Points and 600 Defense Points.

D/D Cerberus was just like the one from Greek Mythology with having three heads on it's body but one of them was where his right hand should be and his left hand was tail. He's fur was blue and each head had white eyes and bright sharp looking yellow teeth.

And the D/D monster put those teeth to good use. When the faculty members tried to summon another monster, D/D Cerberus shot forward and tore that monster to shreds.

"Up here!" The kid spoke, reaching his arm out to them to pull them up the wall.

Selena didn't know how to response to that. She just turned to look at Judai, who along with E-HERO Sparkman and with this other kid's D/D Cerberus, were holding off the faculty members so they couldn't get in any closer to them.

"Go Selena! You're the one that their after!" Judai yelled at her from over his shoulder.

Selena nodded to that as she looked up before jumping. She reached her arm out, allowing the other kid to grab her and pull her up. As soon as she was up the wall, Selena turned around and offered her hand to Judai. "Judai, come on!"

The brunette didn't make a move towards her. Instead, he just turned his head around and sent her his trademark grin. "You go on ahead. I'll keep these guys busy so they won't follow."

"Judai, this is no time to play the hero!" Selena yelled down at him.

"But playing hero is what I do best." The older boy smirked, before he looked at his own HERO. "Right, Sparkman?"

It might have just been her imagination but Selena was sure that the monster nodded in response to that. Either way, before she had a chance to argue with him some more, the other boy grabbed her wrist, the one with her bracelet on it, and started to pull her away, making their monsters disappear along with them.

After that, they were running, much to Selena's annoyance and angry. She couldn't believe what just happened. They left Judai behind! Sure, she knew he could handle a Battle Royal on his own but he was still a kid! Even he could only take so much before he would start getting tired. Then who knows what they would do to him!

As they finally made their way to the docks of the island, Selena lost it and released herself from the grey-haired kid's grip. "Let me go! How could you have left Judai behind! He's not only a comrade but my friend!" She snapped, much to the other boy's surprise which in turn caused Selena to raise an eyebrow at him. "You're not from Academia, are you?! If you were, you would understand how important comrades are in battle!" With that, she started looking around. "Where is your boat?!"

"Boat?" The boy questioned.

"You must have ridden a boat here, right?" Selena assured before shaking her head. "What am I saying? We have to go back for Judai! He was trying to help me get out of here to grasp my future and if something happens to him because of me-"

"Nothing bad will come to Yuki Judai."

That voice. That voice that belonged to the person that Selena wanted to impress the most but at the same time despised the most at the given moment just because of all the hell that he was making her go through just to get his approval.

Turning her attention away from the grey-haired boy, Selena gazed at the Head of Academia, Akaba Leo, a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes. Like any leader, he was dressed like one with him wearing a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of grey boots. He also had on a black belt with a red line which both end in a button on the front, and what appear to be red circular strings across his chest with a pair of black gloves on his hands. Though his most noticeable traits were the armored plate at the left side of his head with what appears to be a red circular lens, and pronounced blood vessels on the top of his head, making him appear like he was experimented on and was turned into a cyborg.

Akaba wasn't alone either though. Standing on his sides, in a pair of twos, were four members of the Obelisk Force, an elite group of Duel Soldiers with the highest rank at Academia who all wore blue uniforms and helmets designed after Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Father!" The boy gasped, much to Selene surprise, at seeing Akaba. Since when did the Professor of Academia have a child?

"You're future is here, Selena." Akaba continued, ignoring the boy who claimed to be his son. "I know your abilities more than anyone else, including your friend, Yuki Judai."

"Then why do you keep me locked on this island?!" Selena questioned in annoyance from the claim and from the fact that he thought he knew her better then Judai did. "Why do you not use my abilities?!"

"It is not that time now." Akaba replied, calmly.

This was another thing that Selena despised about the Professor. He always talked in riddles and never answers to her questions. "Then when?! When you destroy Xyz?! Or Synchro?!"

The young boy turned to look back at her in question. "Xyz? Synchro? Destroy...?!"

"A rumor had been going around that the advance into the Xyz Dimension is about to start." Selena stated. "If you approve of my abilities, then now is the time to use them!" Selena pointed to herself. "Add me to the vanguard squad and Judai too! He deserves this as much as do!"

"I cannot for either one of you two." Akaba proclaimed.

"Why?!"

"You have what you need to do and Yuki Judai is no solider. He wouldn't last long on the fields of battle."

"Wait a minute!" The boy cut in. "Advance? Destroy? What are you talking about?! What is this place?! What the heck is Academia?! You didn't say anything to me or mother and even abandoned the company! What are you even doing?! Father, answer me!"

"So you crossed dimensions just to find that out?" Akaba mused more to himself then as a question.

"Dimensions?"

"What?" Selena glanced over at the boy. Crossed dimensions? Abandoned the company? Just who the heck was this kid? So he wasn't from the Fusion Dimension? If he really was Akaba's son, does that mean he's also not from the Fusion Dimension? If so, then what dimension was he truly from then? Xyz? Synchro? Standard?

Before Selena had the chance to question Akaba, she turned around when she heard footsteps approaching them from behind and gasped as she and the Akaba child were grabbed by more members of the Obelisk Force.

"What are you doing?!" Selena exclaimed as the Obelisk Force held her up off the ground by her arms and shoulders and carried her over to Akaba. She struggle to get herself free but it failed, though her pride wouldn't accept it. "Let me go! Let me go! "

"Selena-" Akaba began as Selena was busy yelling at the Obelisk Force to "let me go!" and "don't touch me!" "-I will find you no matter where you run and definitely being you back always." With that, he waved off the Obelisk Force. "Take her away."

Selena just glared angry at Akaba as the Obelisk Force carried her off. "Let me go! Let me go!" The little girl struggled. "Stop it! Set me free, you bastards!" Shaking her head and closing her eyes, Selena yelled one more thing to the blue skies above right before the Obelisk Force gagged her to get her to shut up.

"Judai!"

...

"Come on, tell me that's not the best you guys got?" Judai asked, in between breaths, as the twelve-year-old stared at his defeated opponents, a large group of teachers and stuff along with a few members of the Obelisk Force, who were all knocked out cold by Judai's final attack with his ace monster, Elemental HERO Neos, who was still on the field, looking at him.

 _"That last attack took to much out of you, Judai."_ Neos _spoke_ to his friend/master.

"Don't remind me, Neos." Judai replied, leaning up against a wall to keep himself balance, breathing deeply with his eyes closed. "Just give me a minute..."

A scream from further down the island, a scream that said _his_ name, had Judai opening his eyes in a blink of an eye, ironically.

"More like a second..." Judai corrected himself, pushing himself off the wall, wide eyed in panic. "Oh holy Ra, Selena! Neos, we got to go!"

The E-HERO nodded just before he disappeared as Judai made his way out of the alleyway, jumping over the knocked out forms of the stuff and students of Academia to do so.

"And, may I ask, where are you going, drop out boy?"

Judai paused in his running at hearing that stereotypical Italian accent voice and nickname. Glancing over his shoulder, he groaned when he saw that it was indeed, his least favorite teacher here at Academia, Professor Cronos de Medici.

"Oh Sensei, how wonderful it is to see you." Judai said, very sarcastically, at seeing the blonde hair, cross dressing looking teacher. "But as much as I would love to stick around for detention again for skipping class, I kinda need to help a friend at the moment."

"Oh è così, drop out boy?"

"Cronos, I don't speak Italian. Japanese please."

Cronos's eyebrow twitched at that before he repeated himself. "I said, oh is that so, drop out boy? Selena-sama is currently busy at the moment, na no ne?"

"Yeah screaming at the moment and if you can't tell, I need to help her!"

"I think not." Cronos pointed a finger at him. "You're the reason that she's acting like this, na no ne?! Ever since she met you, drop out boy! And that's why-" Cronos activated the duel disk that was attached to his coat "-today's detention is finally going to smack some sense into you."

"Sensei, I really don't have time for this." Judai grumbled before he heard footsteps behind him where Selena's screaming came from. He looked over his shoulder and cursed sightly when he noticed that members of the Obelisk Force had shown up and were blocking his way to her. "I really don't have time for that either but I guess you guys haven't left me much choice in the matter, huh?"

Judai activated his duel disk as he turned his head forward to face Cronos.

"Duel!"

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Cronos: 4000**

"Professors first, drop out boy." Cronos stated looking at his hand before he took a card and placed it in his Field Spell zone. "I activated Geartown!"

"Geartown?" Judai questioned before he looked around when the field around them started to change until they were standing in a junkyard town with everything being made out of rusty old gears.

"With us now standing in the grounds of Geartown, "Ancient Gear" monsters can be normal summon with one less tribute." Cronos explained just before he played a monster card on his duel disk. "With that being said, I summon to the field, Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!"

Ancient Gear Beast was a large hound-like beast made totally out of rusty gears. The creature was a Level 6, Earth Attribute, Machine Type, Effect Monster with 2000 Attack and Defense Points.

"Turn end," Cronos finished, without placing any set cards to defend himself.

"Bad hand, sensei?" Judai questioned but he didn't wait for an answer as he drew his sixth card. "Hey, fine with me, I'm kinda in a hurry anyway. With that being said, I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode!"

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin looked just they way you expected him to look like based on his name, a space humanoid dolphin. Aqua Dolphin was a Level 3, Water Attribute, Warrior Type, Effect Monster with 600 Attack Points and 800 Defense Points.

 _"Ready when you are, Judai."_ Aquos, the Aqua Dolphin spoke.

Judai nodded to that as he sent a card to his graveyard. "I activated Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin's effect. By discarding a card to the graveyard, I can look at your hand and if there's a monster in it with attack equal to or less then Aquos, it's destroy and you take 500 points of damage and if you don't, I lose 500 points. Now, let's see what you got, Professor."

Hologram versions of Cronos's cards in his hand appeared in front of Judai and the brunette grinned when he noticed that Cronos had Ancient Gear Cannon in his hand, a monster with 500 Attack points.

Cronos mumbled something in Italian as he sent the monster to the graveyard and right after he did so, he was hit with 500 points of Effect Damage.

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Cronos: 3500**

"Now for O - Oversoul!" Judai continued, holding up a spell card with a large purple O right in the middle of it. "This spell card allows me to special summon a Normal "Elemental HERO" Monster from my graveyard."

"But there aren't any monsters in your graveyard." Cronos claimed but he paused after saying that when he remembered something.

"You forgot about the first part to Aquos's effect. I had to discard a card, remember?" Judai took the card back from his graveyard and played it on his duel disk. "Rise, Elemental HERO Neos!"

The ace space alien HERO of Judai's deck shot down from the heavens above and landed on the field with a bang. Elemental HERO Neos was a Level 7, Light Attribute, Warrior Type, Normal Monster with 2500 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points.

"Mamma Mia!" Cronos gasped, actually taken by surprised that Judai was able to summon that powerful of a monster on his first turn.

"Neos, attack Ancient Gear Beast with Cosmic Crush!" Judai ordered.

The Leader of the Neo-Spacian nodded before he charged forward and karate chop the gear made hound in half.

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Cronos: 3000**

"Now Aquos, attack Cronos directly with Sonar Wave!"

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin opened his mouth and he let loose a loud shriek like attack, causing Cronos to cover his ears in pain.

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Cronos: 2400**

"I set a card face down. Turn end." Judai finished as a set card appeared behind his two monsters.

Cronos uncovered his ears before he tried to pop them while mumbling "curse some dolphin made me go deaf" and after he got them popped, he drew his card. "Just because you got a few luck hits in doesn't mean your winning, drop out boy."

"You might want to tell that to the life points then."

Cronos's eye twitched at that. "I'm starting to get really sick of your comments, drop out boy. Just for that, no more mister nice guy-"

"That was you being nice? Wow, now I'm kinda worried to see what you look like angry." Judai muttered.

"-now I'm going to activated Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys all the other spells and traps on the field."

A strong gust of wind blew across the field, destroying Judai's face down, Demise of the Land, along with Cronos's own field spell.

"Uh question sensei? You do realized that you just destroyed your own field spell along with my face down, right?" Judai questioned.

"That, drop out boy, was the whole point." Cronos responded, making Judai raise an eyebrow in question. "Of course, I wouldn't expect a drop out boy like you to understand so I'll explain it to you. When Geartown is destroyed, I can special summon a "Ancient Gear" monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field."

"Uh...come again?" Judai asked before he looked down when he felt the ground start to shake. "Well that's not a good sign."

"Indeed it is, for you that is. So with Geartown gone, I'll use it's effect to summon my ultimate beast, Ancient Gear Golem!"

From the fallen rusty gears of Geartown, a large golem made out of the same gears and metals rose onto the field behind Cronos with it's single red eye staring down at Judai. Ancient Gear Golem was a Level 8, Earth Attribute, Machine Type, Effect Monster with 3000 Attack and Defense Points.

"Okay, I'm starting to see what you mean by "no more mister nice guy"." Judai said, staring back at the Golem. _And the thing is, I would be excited by this if I wasn't so worried about Selena._ He thought.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack that deafening dolphin with Mechanized Melee!" Cronos ordered as his Golem moved his arm back before he shot it forward at Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

Aquos gulped before he was sent flying into the ocean by the Golem's punch.

"Aquos!" Judai yelled before he had to brace himself so he wouldn't fall to the ground by the Golem's attack.

 **Judai: 1600**

 **Cronos: 2400**

"Had enough, boy?" When Judai didn't answer, Cronos activated a card during his Main Phase 2. "Well I hope not since I activate Ancient Gear Explosive. With this, you take damage equal half the original ATK of my Ancient Gear Golem!"

"What?!" Judai gasped, watching as a bomb appeared in the Golem's hand before he threw it at the brunette. Judai tried to block the attack the best he could but when the bomb went off, Judai gasped again as the explosion sent him flying to the ground.

 **Judai: 100**

 **Cronos: 2400**

 **"** Turn end, so tell me drop out boy, can you still stand?" Cronos taunted, looking down at the child.

To be honest, Judai didn't know if he could. All those other duels before this had really tired him out and to make matters worse, Judai knew for a fact that he had hit his head hard on the ground when the explosion went off. Now everything to him was spinning with his eyes opening and closing against his will and before Judai knew what was happening, he blacked out.

...

If it wasn't for the smell of smoke and fire, Judai was sure he would still be out like a light. His eyes burst open, sitting up in panic, looking around to see where the fire was but when his vision finally focused in on what was around him, his eyes widen when he noticed that he was no longer near the shore of Academia. Instead, the young brunette found himself in a pitch black room with the only light coming from mirrors reflecting off each other that were all over the place but yet, he didn't see any fire or smoke.

"Holy Ra, how hard did I hit my head?" Judai wondered before he grabbed said body part when it started pounding. "Okay pretty hard...wait..." Judai looked around some more before he gulped. "Oh Ra, did I hit my head hard enough to actually die? Is this what the afterlife looks like?! That would explain the fire...oh crap, did I end up in hell?!"

"You're unconscious, not dead, idiot." Someone spoke from behind him in a emotionless tone, causing Judai to jump to his feet from surprise. "Though, I will admit, the thought is amusing to think about."

Turning around to face whoever was speaking to him, Judai didn't know who to expect to see standing, or in this case sitting on a dark throne, there in front of him but he sure as hell didn't expect to be facing _himself_ without facing one of the mirrors and he knew for a fact that he wasn't facing one of the mirrors since this guy was dressed in a black coat, black pants, and had on a long crimson cape. Though what really made the difference was that, unlike Judai who had dark brown eyes, this guy's eyes were pure golden. If Judai didn't know any better, which he didn't, he would have swore he was facing a demonic version of himself.

"Uh...who the actually hell are you and why do you look just like me?" Judai asked, taking a small step back.

The figure in question just stared at him with an emotionless expression as he answered, "I am called many things, Yuki Judai, from a demon to a full out diablo. Though most people known me as the Supreme King but you can just call me Haou for short. As for you're second question-" Haou waved it off "-well that's not important at the moment."

"Uh it kinda is to me." Judai replied, a little freaked out that this Haou guy knew this name, though when Haou still didn't answer his second question, Judai bit his lip. "Okay, how about a different question then, where are we? The last thing I remember was blacking out during my duel against one of my professors and-"

"And you woke up and ended up killing him." Haou finished for him, much to Judai's surprise and horror. "And when I mean kill, I mean this." The golden eyed male snapped his fingers.

Judai turned when he noticed that one of the many mirrors around them started to show his duel against Cronos like it was a home movie. Though as soon as it got to the part where Judai collapsed, the thing paused. Judai glanced at Haou when that happened.

"I do wonder though, before I show you what happened, I must know. What made you so angry?" Haou questioned in his emotionless tone.

Judai raised in eyebrow at that in questioned. "Angry? I just wanted to get to Selena..." Judai glanced at the ground as soon as he said her name. "I guess it's to late now huh?"

"Very," Haou admitted before he snapped his fingers again and the video started playing.

...

 **Judai: 100**

 **Cronos: 2400**

Cronos checked his watch before he looked back at Judai's unconscious form. "Come on, drop out boy, if you don't stand up soon then that's going to count as a forfeit." Cronos looked back at his watch. "You got about ten seconds left."

Nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...and right before the time hit zero, Judai was up on his feet in a blink of an eye, causing Cronos to jump in surprise. "How did you...?"

 **"Draw."** Cronos flinched at that voice, watching Judai draw his card. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs but Cronos, however, did notice an evil smirk forming on his face when he noticed what he drew.

"Uh...drop out boy?"

 **"I equip Neos with Neos Force."** Judai spoke, placing the Equip Spell into his duel disk. **"This equip spell raise Elemental HERO Neos's attack points by 800."**

"What?!" Cronos gasped, watching as the space hero Attack Points increase from 2500 to 3300.

 **"Neos, attack Ancient Gear Golem with Neos Force!"** Judai ordered just before his HERO gathered up energy in his hands before firing a blast of it at the ancient golem. The attack blasted Ancient Gear Golem right through the chest, causing the golem to start breaking apart.

 **Judai: 100**

 **Cronos: 2100**

 **"And I'm not done with you just yet."** Judai stated, smirking sinisterly, his bangs brushing out of the way to reveal golden eyes. **"Since Neos is equip with Neos Force, you now take damage equal to your destroyed monster's original attack points."**

Cronos went wide eyed at hearing that. "No way...Mamma Mia!" He screamed just before his Ancient Gear Golem came crashing down on him.

 **Judai: 100**

 **Cronos: 0**

...

During that whole duel, Judai just stared wide eyed at himself, questioning whether that was him or not or even Haou at the end. He turned to look at his doppelganger, who was just sitting on his throne with his emotionless expression, not given anything away. "How...what...?" He truly didn't know what to say after seeing that. "Did Cronos-"

"No, his monster didn't kill him when it fell on him." Haou answered his unfinished question. "He, did however, die in a way after his life points hit zero." After saying that, Haou held up a card and at closely looking at it, Judai's eyes almost looked like they were about to fall out from how wide they got because instead of showing a picture of a Monster, Spell, or Trap on the card, it instead held a picture of Cronos who looked to begging for his life. "After you beat him, you used your duel disk and turned him into a card but that wasn't enough for you. The Obelisk Force, as you call them, were still standing there, looking terrified if I may add, and you ended up dueling them, owned them in seconds, and carded them as well before you just collapsed. Now to answer you're answer from before, where are you? The answer is simple really. You're in your subconscious. Well _our_ subconscious to put it in correct terms."

" _Our_ subconscious?" Judai was barely able to ask, still to shocked over what he just heard to say much.

"You want to know why I look like you, Yuki Judai? It's because we're the same person." Haou answered before he once again snapped his fingers and at doing so, one of the mirrors close to him reflected an image of a pit of fire. "Every heartbeat that keeps you alive, every skill that you possess-" Haou threw the card that contain Cronos _into_ the mirror before the mirror shattered "-even your very soul is mine as well. We're one and the same, Judai, but-" Haou shrugged before he let out a sigh "-I don't expect a child like you to understand all of this right now. I'll get back to you on this once you're older. For now, however-" Haou leaned back in his throne, head raising on his forearm. "-you can either leave or stay here for a bit longer. Normally that thought would annoy me but I like the broken."

Judai stated at Haou when he said that last bit and what he said just after that.

 **"They're so easy to control."** Haou added with a dark smile.

 **...**

 **Well, my Darklings, that was Chapter 1 of "The HERO of Academia". Yeah, Haou in this as well. Yay! And he's going to give Judai just hell XD Oh speaking of Judai, who do you guys want him to be ship with in this story? I'm still trying to decide between Spiritshipping, Selfshipping, or Darkmoonshipping (the ship name I thought of for Judai and Selena. Selena name means the moon while Judai is pretty much a God of Darkness so they make a dark moon XD (let's make it offical people!) Just tell me who you like the most in the reviews and such.**

 **Anyway guys, again, hope you enjoyed. Also sorry if the ending didn't make much sense (more detail about that will come next chapter) and yeah. See ya later!**

 **PS. Selena wants Sensei to notice her XD (I'm so sorry but I had to lol)**


	2. Revival

**I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Arc-V!**

 **Posted 7/17/15: Holy crap everyone 0-0 19 reviews just from the first chapter! That's crazy! I didn't expect that much feedback but just wow, you guys blew my mind. Thank you all for the support! You all are just awesome! So after about a month, here's chapter two! Sorry, this took longer then I hoped for but for once it's not my fault! You can blame this one on my computer which has decided to turn into a slow piece of crap on me -_- So if there are any mistakes in this chapter that I missed, it was because I had to look through them really quickly just so my computer wouldn't freeze on me in the middle of it.**

 **Anyway, with my computer problems off to the side, I'll let you guys know that Spiritshipping and Darkmoonshippping are pretty much tied in votes. Huh, that surprised me too. I didn't think Judai X Selena would be a thing but hey! As for Selfshipping, I already had a back up plan for that so no need to worry. Also, after this chapter, we're goign to start following the Arc-V story line and we're starting with one, if not my favorite episode on the show so far! I'm not going to say what it is but there are hints to what episode it's going to be. As for now, we're still at Academia and boy...well let's just say some people might want to kill me after this chapter so yeah...**

 **But yeah, hope you guys enjoy this chapter like always!**

 **...**

 _3 Years Later...Present Day_

"Neos, attack his Life Points directly with Wrath of Neos!" Fifteen-year-old Yuki Judai command right before his ace monster dealt the finishing blow to his opponent's Life Points, given him another straight win for his title.

"Winner, the Crimson HERO, Yuki Judai!" The rev announced before he glanced at Judai's opponent, who was now out cold, and quickly added in a whisper to the people watching from sidelines, "someone get him to Nurse Ayukawa."

Judai, who was still standing there on his side of the Dueling Field, frowned at that. He deactivated his duel disk before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"That went well for your ninety-ninth straight win."

Judai opened his eyes at that and he wasn't surprised to find himself in what he had come to known as his Soul Room. The darkness, the floating mirrors, his ' _twin'_ sitting on his throne, watching him with his emotionless expression, they all became second nature for him to see when he opened his eyes.

"You know, for someone who should feel proud of himself, I instead feel like a monster." Judai replied, bitterly to his other half.

"I made you an offer, Judai. I didn't make you choose it." Haou told him in his normal emotionless tone.

"I was out of options!" Judai pointed out before shaking his head. "But that still doesn't mean I should have sold my soul over to the devil because of it."

"You know, since we're the same person and all, if you're going to call me a devil then you're just calling yourself one too." Haou stated before he leaned his head on his arm. "Actually, I see you more as a fallen angel, one with black wings of the color midnight or with no wings at all since God burned them right off you before tossing you right out of heaven and into the abyss."

"Thanks for the input, Lucifer." Judai mumbled, sarcastically, before closing his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again, he was out of this hell hole that he called his soul.

At times like this, Judai seriously wondered where he went wrong in his life. All he wanted to do three years ago was to help Selena get off the island to find her future but instead of that happening, Judai ended up dueling against his Ex-Head Professor, turning him (along with some of the members of the Obelisk Force) into cards without even knowing it or being in full control, and ended up meeting another persona of himself. So the nutshell version was that he failed to help his friend and founded out he had Multiple Personality Disorder.

To make matters worse, ever since that day, Judai was never allowed to see Selena ever again, since the stuff blamed him for her trying to escape so much. They made Judai change classes so he was now studying from one of the lower levels of the school while Selena was trapped in the top of the castle. Judai thought he could deal with it but after the first year passed, he started to crack and demanded to see his childhood friend. Long story short, it didn't exactly work out for him. He ended up having detention during the rest of the second year. Finally, during the beginning of this year, that's when Haou came to him with his offer.

 _"If you can become strong enough, you can force Akaba Leo to allow you to see your girlfriend again."_

 _"And how do I do that?"_ Judai had questioned, wanting to know what Haou's answer was that he ignored the part about Selena being his girlfriend.

 _"Defeat one hundred duelists here to increase your power. By the time you hit one hundred, you'll be unstoppable. Then challenge Akaba to a duel, forcing him to allow you to see Selena if you win which you will."_

Not knowing what he was fully getting himself into at the time, Judai accepted his other half's offer.

So with the goal in mind to see Selena again, Judai started to challenge anyone and everyone he could and like Haou said, he felt himself get stronger with each win he gained. It was going great at the time. He was becoming a star duelist and even gained himself a title known as the Crimson HERO since he used a HERO deck and was sporting himself the Academia's red blazer.

However, as soon as Judai had hit fifty wins, the brunette started to have random blackout attacks, like one second he was walking down a hallway and then the next, he would just sudden collapse, unconscious. Then, when he had hit sixty wins, that's when the real trouble started. During the duels after that, Judai quickly realized that he was dealing real full force damage onto his opponents, always causing them to have to go to the nurse's office right after he beat them.

So after his seventy duel and win, Judai finally had enough and went to Haou to question him what the heck was going on with him.

 _"You're the one that wanted to get stronger."_ Haou had said to him. _"The blackouts are just your body adjusting to your growing power which is what's causing you to deal real damage."_

 _"But I don't want to deal real damage! I don't want to hurt people!"_

 _"Well you should have thought about that when you decided to accept my offer, Judai."_

And with that very sentence, it hit the brunette. _"You...you tricked me."_

 _"I would like to think of it as_ _mutualism. You want to see your friend, so I'm allowing you to use my power to do so and for me to allow you to use my power, I need to become stronger. In the state that I'm in now, I can't do much but for each duel you win with just a bit of my_ _influence over you, my power grows. So it's just a giant circle really. Now,"_ Haou paused to look at his other half fully, _"tell me again how I tricked you?"_

Judai opened his mouth to reply but when he couldn't come up with anything to say to that, he closed it and looked away. _"You could have given me more detail to what I was signing myself up for."_ He mumbled.

 _"True, but what fun is that? I need some amusement, after all. Lucky for you, Judai, you're just full of amusement for me to enjoy."_

 _"You know, I'm starting to think you're a bit of a_ _sadistic, Haou."_

 _"You just_ now _noticed?"_

So after finding out he had Sadistic Personality Disorder, which totally made that all the more better, Judai didn't know what to do. Haou told him it was too late to turn back now and with seventy wins, Judai could agree with him. But to continue to hurt people just to see his friend once more, it seemed selfish in Judai's eyes.

 _"So? It was selfish of them to take your friend away from you."_ Haou had pointed out to him. _"To beat evil, Judai, sometimes you'll have to become a greater evil."_

Judai seriously didn't know after that if Haou was just really wise or really manipulative. If he had to choose, he would pick-

"Aniki, Aniki! Snap out of it!"

Judai opened his eyes at that, glancing around before letting out a breath when he noticed that he was no longer in the darkness of his soul. Instead, he found himself still in the training room, with his friend, Marufuji Shō, a short bluenette with grey eyes behind glasses in a dark blue blazer, staring up at him with a worried expression.

"Oh hey, Sho," Judai greeted with a tired smile.

"Don't you, "oh hey, Sho" me, Aniki!" Sho responded sharply to the person who he viewed as a big brother. "You'll been standing there like a statue for ten minutes! Everyone has left already! Haven't you noticed?!"

"Uh..."

"I take that as a no." Sho sighed but he was still looking at Judai with a worried expression. "Aniki, are you sure you're okay to be dueling? Your blackout attacks might be affecting your health!"

 _I wish it was just the blackouts._ Judai thought mentally cursing at Haou in the back of his mind before he forced a smile. "Hey Sho, come on, you worry too much about me."

"Someone has to, Aniki."

"Well you know what I'm worried about? If there's any fried shrimp left to eat! They're serving it today!"

"Wait, Aniki!" Sho called as Judai took off out of the training room. The bluenette sighed at that before he followed after him to the cafeteria.

...

 _"How can you eat when you only need one more win to face Akaba?"_ Haou questioned in what sounded like an annoyed tone to Judai in his mind. _"Get the win and then stuff your face full."_

 _'Oh lighten up, Haou.'_ Judai replied back mentally while physical he was digging into his food from the Academia's cafeteria. _'It's bad enough that I have to act cheerful around my friends so they won't worry about me but having to deal with your 'wonderful' comments isn't helping and for that matter, why do I have to have_ _exactly one hundred wins anyway? Isn't ninety-nine good enough?'_

 _ **"No!"**_ Haou snapped, which almost made Judai fall out of his seat from surprise. Since when did Haou lose his temper all of the sudden? _"Now get off your lazy ass and find your final opponent!"_

 _'Well excuse me, your highness!'_

 _"_ Aniki, are you okay? You look like you just swallowed a bad shrimp."

Judai was so focused in his mental argument with Haou that he didn't realize the angry expressions that he was making. "Huh? What?" He laughed sheepishly when Sho was giving him a concerned look. "Oh, it's nothing, Sho. I was just remembering something that got under my skin." _Quite literally..._

Sho didn't look one bit convinced by that. "Aniki, I'm being serious. I really think you should rest for a couple of days until we're sure that you won't blackout anymore."

"Rest is for the weary...are you going to eat that?"

Sho looked down at his uneaten tray of food before his eyebrow twitched. "Aniki..."

"Huh? I'll take that as a no. Sweet, more food for me!"

"Yuki Judai!" Sho snapped, slamming his hands down on the table, causing Judai to actually fall backwards out of his chair from surprise from the outburst and from the fact that Sho was calling him by his name instead of Aniki which he only did when he was really serious about something. "If you want this final win of yours so much that you would risk your own health to get it then fine! I'll be your final opponent! And if I win," Sho pointed at him while Judai was trying to sit up after his fall, "you're going to Ayukawa-Sensei and staying with her until we can find out the cause of your blackouts!"

"Can't we duel after lunch?" Judai asked with a groan, rubbing his aching head.

"No!"

"Oh man, how did I get myself into this mess?" Judai muttered to himself.

 _"I don't see why you're complaining."_ Judai groaned once more when Haou started speaking in his head again. _"This kid is pretty much offering himself to you to beat. The faster you get this duel finished, the faster you'll get to see Selena again. Isn't that what you want, Judai?"_

 _'Yeah but I will hurt Sho if I duel him!'_ Judai pointed out. There was no maybe to it. _'I can't let that happen!'_

 _"Well it's too late now. Your friend looks pretty hell-bent on beating you."_

 _..._

Judai seriously hated it when Haou was right about something. Before he knew what was happening, the short bluenette blue had pretty much dragged him to the training room, how was he able to do that Judai would never know, and forced him to activate his duel disk while Sho activated his own, a dark blue disk with a lighter blue blade.

"Sho, I don't know about this. You know the rules. No dueling after eating."

"Aniki, that's for swimming."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not." Sho sighed. "Aniki, why are you trying to get out of this? You love dueling!"

 _Yeah, before my other half kinda ruined it for me._ Judai thought and was a little surprised that Haou didn't reply to that. Though what really surprised him the most out of all of this was that Sho was the one giving him this speech. When he first came to Academia, the little guy was terrified to be caught in a duel and now look at him! Academia sure knew how to turn people into Duel Soldiers, that's for sure, and Judai didn't want to think about what they did to Sho's real older brother. "That's not the point, Sho, I'm-"

"Duel!" The short boy exclaimed, starting the duel.

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Sho: 4000**

"Uh Sho-" Judai began but Sho cut him off by summoning a monster to the field.

"I summon Gyroid in defense mode!" The bluenette began.

Gyroid was a blue and white cartoon helicopter. It was an Level 3, Wind Attribute, Machine Type, Effect Monster with 1000 Attack and Defense Points.

"I also set a card face down. Turn end." Sho finished as a face down appeared behind his monster. "Now, bring it on, Aniki!"

"Oh Sho," Judai sighed, drawing his card. "I guess you aren't leaving me much of a choice, huh?" _I just hope he doesn't end up like my last few opponents._ He thought looking at his card. "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode."

The HERO monster that appeared on Judai's field was in blue armor equipped with two large tanks on his back and a little bubble blaster on his right arm. Bubbleman was a Level 4, Water Attribute, Warrior Type, Effect Monster with 800 Attack Points and 1200 Defense Points.

"Bubbleman's effect activates: when he's the only card on my field when he's summon, I can draw two more cards." Judai spoke, picking up two more cards from his deck. "And now I'm going to activate one of them, Common Soul! With this, I can special summon one Neo-Spacian from my hand onto the field by selecting a monster to equip this spell too." Judai chose a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "Rise, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!"

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther turned out to be just that, a large dark panther with a black cape in attack mode. He was a Level 3, Dark Attribute, Beast Type, Effect Monster with 1000 Attack Points and 500 Defense Points.

"Now thanks to Common Soul, Bubbleman gains attack points equal to Dark Panther's." Judai continued as Bubbleman's Attack Points went from 800 to 1800.

"Now Bubbleman, attack Sho's Gyroid with Bubble Blast!" Judai commented before his Water Warrior blasted a powerful jet of water at the helicopter.

"Reverse card open, Supercharge!" Sho countered as his face down rose up. "Since I control a Machine Type "Roid" monster when you declare an attack, I can draw two cards and that's not all! Gyroid's effect, one per turn, he can't be destroyed by battle!"

Sho drew his cards while Gyroid shook off Bubbleman's attack.

"Huh, trying to by some time, Sho?" Judai asked before he looked at Dark Panther who nodded back. "Well you better think again since I still have Dark Panther! Attack!"

"What? But Aniki, Gyroid and Dark Panther have the same Attack Points! They will just destroy each other!" Sho pointed out, surprised at the other boy's move.

Judai smirked at that. "No they won't. Dark Panther's effect, one per turn, he can copy the effects of one of your monsters that's on your field like your Gyroid's effect for example which prevents it from being destroyed once per turn."

"What?" Sho gasped, watching as Dark Panther's form shifted until it was an exact copy of Gyroid before the two helicopter crashed into each other but Judai's one was left standing.

"Nice work, Dark Panther." Judai smiled as his monster returned to his side of the field and changed back to normal. _If I can just keep this up without doing any or much damage to Sho, it'll be great._ "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Okay, you got me there, Aniki, but you won't get me again. I draw." Sho looked at the card he just drew and let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I got it." Sho grinned as he held up the card. "I play Polymerization! With it, I fuse together my Truckroid, Expressroid, Drillroid, and Stealthroid to create Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union!"

A cartoon truck, express train, drill vehicle, and a stealth plane all appeared on Sho's field before they all fused together to create a giant _Transformer_ like monster. Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union was a Level 9, Earth Attribute, Machine Type, Fusion Monster with 3600 Attack Points and 3000 Defense Points.

"Well now I see why you needed that drawing power…" Judai trailed off, glancing up at the giant robot just as it unleashed a powerful punch that sent Bubbleman flying back into the wall, destroying him.

 **Judai: 2200**

 **Sho: 4000**

"Bubbleman!" Judai gasped before he activated his two face downs. "Reverse cards open, Hero Signal and Neo Signal! Since a monster I control was sent to the graveyard, I can now special summon one Level 4 or lower Elemental HERO and Neo-Spacian from my hand or deck onto the field. I choose my Elemental HERO Clayman and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, both in defense mode."

Two monsters appeared on the field on each side of Dark Panther. Elemental HERO Clayman was a monster made completely out of clay with a red head. He was a Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior Type, Normal Monster with 800 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points. Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird was a red humanoid hummingbird with large white wings and a yellow beak. He was a Level 3, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast Type, Effect Monster with 800 Attack Points and 600 Defense Points.

"Nice play, Sho, but it's going to take more than that to take me down." Judai grinned.

"I know, Aniki, and that's why I'm happy I have this, the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion!" Sho revealed, holding up the final card in his hand.

"What?!" Judai gasped from surprise as Sho's Fusion Monster de-fused into its four Fusion Materials, all in attack mode. Truckroid was a Level 4, Earth Attribute, Machine Type, Effect Monster with 1000 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points. Expressroid was a Level 4, Earth Attribute, Machine Type, Effect Monster with 400 Attack Points and 1600 Defense Points. Drillroid was a Level 4, Earth Attribute, Machine Type, Effect Monster with 1600 Attack Points and Defense Points. Finally, Stealthroid was a Level 4, Dark Attribute, Machine Type, Effect Monster with 1200 Attack Points and 0 Defense Points.

"And I jinxed myself." Judai muttered to himself.

 _"Idiot,"_ Haou mumbled in his head.

"It's still my Battle Phase, Aniki, and since it is, I'm having my Stealthroid start things off by attacking your Dark Panther!" Sho commended. "Go, After Burner!"

Stealthroid flew higher into the air before it went over Dark Panther and blasted the cat off the field with its missiles.

 **Judai: 2000**

 **Sho: 4000**

"Drillroid now attacks your Clayman and when Drillroid battles a monster in defense mode, it's immediately destroyed!"

Drillroid dug into the ground before making its way over to Clayman. It dug right through the clay warrior as it resurfaced onto the field.

"And I'm not finished yet, Aniki, now its Truckroid's time to shine and when he destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can equip that monster to Truckroid and he gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to him by this effect." Sho explained.

 _Damn it, I'm losing Hummingbird and Sho's monster is getting its attack raised._ Judai thought, gritting his teeth as he could only watch as his last monster on the field became road kill by Truckroid before Air Hummingbird was thrown into the back of the truck by the Roid monster, increasing its attack from 1000 to 1800.

"Finally, with all of your monsters out of the way, Expressroid, attack Aniki directly!" Sho commented.

"Nuts," Judai muttered, bracing himself as the express train ran him right over, taking away 400 of his life points.

 **Judai: 1600**

 **Sho: 4000**

"Wow…I didn't really think that would work." Sho admitted after he noticed that he left Judai with nothing on his field while he had four monsters on his. "I'll end my turn with that." He finished since he couldn't do anything else with an empty hand.

"Okay, I'll admit something too, Sho, you got me." Judai said, drawing his card. "But I won't let that happen again. I play my Convert Contact spell card! Since I control no monsters, I can send a Neo-Spacian from my hand and deck to the graveyard then I can draw two cards."

Judai sent his Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from his hand and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole from his deck to the graveyard before drawing two cards. _Hey,_ Judai thought looking at his hand now. _I think I might just have a plan to end this now._

 _"About time too,"_ Haou spoke, _"the quicker you'll end this, the quicker you'll get to see your lover again."_

 _'Okay, first off, Selena is just a friend! Secondly, why lover of all words?'_ Judai questioned with a groan.

 _"Quit your complaining and just get on with the duel."_ Haou told him, almost sounding impatient much to Judai surprise.

 _What's up with him?_ Judai wondered before he shook his head, choosing to ignore Haou and his sudden mode swing as he activated his next spell card. "I play A Hero Lives! Since I still control no monsters, I can pay half of my life points to special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my deck. I pick my Elemental HERO Neos Alius in attack mode!"

 **Judai: 800**

 **Sho: 4000**

The new Elemental HERO monsters that appeared on the field looked like a child version of the normal Elemental HERO Neos. Elemental HERO Neos Alius was a Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior Type, Gemini Monster with 1900 Attack Points and 1300 Defense Points.

"A Gemini Monster?" Sho spoke, surprised. "Aniki, since when did you get one of those?"

Judai grinned. "Would you believe me if I told you he fell from the sky?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I thought so." Judai said before he shared a nod with Alius as he took the monster's card off the duel disk. "Gemini Monsters are quite special, Sho. They're Normal Monsters on the field and in the graveyard but once they're on the field, you can resummon them to have them become Effect Monsters. For example, like now. Come on back, Alius!"

Alius reappeared on the field but this time, he looked like the normal version of Neos.

"Neos Alius's Effect, when he's treated as an Effect Monster, he's also treated as Elemental HERO Neos." Judai explained. "Now I'm going to use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Air Hummingbird so he doesn't have to be packaging anymore."

A mini typhoon formed that blew around Truckroid, causing the Roid monster to open its backdoors to allow Air Hummingbird to escape, and making Truckroid's attack go back to 1000.

 _"Thanks for the save, Judai."_ Hummingbird spoke as he disappeared to the graveyard.

Judai smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Hummingbird, and don't worry, I'm bringing you along with the others all back very soon." He promised and he meant it when he played his next spell card. "I play Cocoon Party! With this, for each Neo-Spacian in my graveyard, I can special summon a Chrysalis onto my field."

"You have four of them in your graveyard if I remember corrected." Sho spoke.

"And you'll be right, Sho. So how about we give a warm welcome to Chrysalis Chicky, Chrysalis Larva, Chrysalis Mole, and Chrysalis Pantail!"

Four small and cuter versions of the Neo-Spacians that Judai had resting in his graveyard appeared on each side of Neos Alius, all shielded in cocoons, and filling up his Monster Card Zones. Chrysalis Chicky was a baby hummingbird. He was a Level 2, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast Type, Effect Monster with 600 Attack Points and 400 Defense Points. Chrysalis Larva was a Level 2, Fire Attribute, Insect Type, Effect Monster with 300 Attack Points and Defense Points. Chrysalis Mole was a brown mole, Level 2, Earth Attribute, Rock Type, Effect Monster with 700 Attack Points and 100 Defense Points. Finally, Chrysalis Pantail was a black kitten. He was a Level 2, Dark Attribute, Beast Type, Effect Monster with 800 Attack Points and 300 Defense Points.

"Baby aliens?" Sho questioned in confusion.

"Well yes and no. Yes, they are baby aliens but not for long. I play Cocoon Rebirth!" Judai said, activating the continuous spell card. "With this, for each Chrysalis I tribute, I can special summon a Neo-Spacian with the same attribute back from the graveyard."

"What?!" Sho gasped, watching as the four Chrysalis grew in size until what was standing facing him were Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole.

Flare Scarab appeared to be a humanoid scarab. He was a Level 3, Fire Attribute, Insect Type, Effect Monster with 500 Attack Points and Defense Points. Grand Mole looked like a giant mole with some kinda of drill machine hooked onto him. This monster was Level 3, Earth Attribute, Rock Type, Effect Monster with 900 Attack Points and 300 Defense Points.

"Four Neo-Spacians at once! I can't believe it, Aniki!" Sho gasped.

Judai grinned at that. _Huh, this is working better than I thought! Now I can just contact fuse Alius with Hummingbird to create Elemental HERO Air Neos and win the duel with an OTK!_

And with that one thought, Judai's eyes widen in horror. _Wait! What am I thinking?! If I attack Sho with that much power, I could very well end up sending him to the hospital or worse! I can't do it! I'll just have to end this duel without Sho taking too much damage from one attack._ Judai left out a sigh of relief. _It's a good thing my Neo-Spacians have low attacks points…_

 ** _"You're a coward, Yuki Judai."_** Haou growled at Judai in his mind, suddenly causing the brunette to grab his head in pain.

 _'Ow! Haou, what the hell?!'_ Judai questioned, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Huh? Aniki, what's wrong?" Sho asked when he noticed right away that his big brother figure was in pain.

 _"You know, I was going to let you have your final victory but I've been waiting three whole years for this day and to be honest, I'm quite sick of waiting for you to end this already."_

 _'Haou, what are you-'_ Judai literally felt like his head was about to split open from how much pain he was in that he couldn't even think or see straight anymore.

Then suddenly, the pain just stopped, leaving Judai just standing there, emotionlessly.

"…Aniki?" Sho mumbled watching the other duelist who had just suddenly stopped moving after looking like he was about to pass out from the random pain attack he just had.

 **"The revival of the Supreme King has begun!"** Judai exclaimed out of nowhere, causing Sho to take a step back from surprise and fright. **"Time to lay waste to your pathetic little life! With Neo-Spacians Flare** **Scarab and Grand Mole on the field, I join them together with Elemental HERO Neos Alius for a Contact Fusion to Fusion Summon out, Elemental HERO Magma Neos!"**

Alius, Flare Scarab, and Grand Mole all jump into the air and appeared to have flown off into space before they all come together to create their Fusion Form. Elemental HERO Magma Neos looked like normal Neos but his arms, legs, and chest were harden by green dirt while one hand had a brown animal claw while the other was magma being held back by rocks formed around it. Magma Neos is Level 9, Fire Attribute, Warrior Type, Fusion Monster with 3000 Attack Points and 2500 Defense Points.

 **"Magma Neos's Monster Effect activates: for every card on the field, Magma Neos gains 400 ATK points."** Judai stated, holding up four fingers on each hand. **"There are four cards on your field and four on mine too so Magma Neos gains 3200 more attack points, bringing him up to a grand total of 6200 ATK points. Who knew that de-fusing your Fusion Monster would bring you your ultimate destruction, huh?"**

Sho went bug-eyed behind his glasses as he witness Magma Neos's attack points doubled right before his eyes. "Aniki…" he gulped.

 **"Aniki is gone, kid."** Judai smirked, his golden eyes filled with zero mercy towards his opponent. **"Elemental HERO Magma Neos, end him!"**

And throughout the Halls of Academia, students, teachers and stuff, all paused in what they were doing when the screams of bloody murder and laugher of the pure evil kind were heard.

However, one student out of anyone on the island didn't even flinch at the sounds. He just continued walking like it was perfectly normal which to him it was. Why everyone else seemed so surprised at it made him question what they were doing here in the first place. Academia, after all, was a place for soldiers and soldiers shouldn't be surprised by the screams of someone getting murdered.

 _What nuisances,_ the student thought with an annoyed sigh before he continued on his way to the Fusion Dimension's Interdimensional Travel Machine.

…

Academia is a school for training Duel Soldiers, that's for sure, but in true to its appearance, it was also a castle. Within the tallest tower of the building laid its throne room. It looked like any throne room you would see in history books but right behind the throne was a long glass window and behind it housed the Fusion Dimension Machine, currently absorbing hundreds maybe even a thousand human trapped inside cards, collected from Heartland in the Xyz Dimension. At the moment, the giant machine was being observed by Akaba Leo, who was also speaking to someone over his shoulder.

"Marufuji Sho is being rushed to the nearest hospital as we speak." Akaba spoke, glancing over his shoulder briefly to the person who had made himself quite comfortable on his throne.

"Shame," Haou replied, once again in his emotionless voice, "and the kid had so much…oh who am I kidding?" He shook his head. "Though I will admit, Judai surprised me with that one. Maybe I should start influence his actions more often? It's really quite entertaining what a bit of madness can do to someone. It just makes them…" Haou snapped his fingers.

Akaba made no comment to that as he turned his full gaze back onto his machine. "So what do you plan to do, Haou, now that you have fully restored your power? Do you intend to dethrone me and take over?"

"That's hardly the case, Akaba. After all, we both have the same goal in mind: to make the Four Dimensions into one. For now, you can have Academia but the Fusion Dimension has and always will be mine to rule," Haou told him before glancing out of the corner of his eye at him, "and while we're asking question, I've been wondering something. Three years ago, on the day I awoken, Selena and Judai tried to make a run for it and in doing so they bumped into your son…what was his name again?"

"Reiji, Akaba Reiji."

"Yes him. So tell me, Professor, why did you force him to leave?" Haou questioned. "If you made him stay, you could have trained him to be one of your soldiers as well. Instead, you sent him packing and who knows what has happened to him over these last three years. He could very well be planning something to take you down for all we know."

"I know he is, Haou," Akaba replied, "he's my son, after all."

"Indeed he is and that's why you made him leave, didn't you?" Haou guessed who in turned started to sound annoyed from that. "You don't want your son to be a part of this, huh? Really Akaba, you're just like Judai, to kind hearted." The Supreme King rolled his eyes as he almost snarled his next words. "Here's a word of free advice, Professor, sometimes the ones that you want to protect the most in the world are the ones that usually want you dead the most."

"You say that like it's from past experiences," Akaba noted, glancing briefly at the King, "now you'll answer something for me, Haou, how did you _die_ in your past life?"

Haou went silent at that for at least a couple of minutes at most before he replied to that. "Curiosity killed the cat, Akaba."

"Yes but the cat has nine lives, doesn't he?"

"Two as far as I know and I'm not testing that theory out anytime soon. I did, after all, just got my body back after three years of waiting for that idiot, Yuki Judai, to listen to me." Haou sighed at that, rubbing his forehead temples when he remembered something. "On that note, I still have to keep my end of our deal. So where did you throw the Moon Goddess this time to keep her from escaping?"

"Selena being watched by her new bodyguard," Akaba told him.

"Oh really now? How is that working out?"

Akaba didn't answer to that.

Haou chuckled slightly at that. "She escaped, didn't she?"

Again, Akaba didn't answer to that.

Haou shook his head at that before he stood up from the throne. "Well this made things a lot more entertaining." He mused before he started to head off.

"And where are you off to?" Akaba questioned, over his shoulder, watching the Supreme King from his reflection in the glass.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haou replied back as he continued walking off. "I'm keeping my end of my deal with Judai and don't worry," he quickly added, "I'll bring Selena back as a bonus. After that…"

Haou paused just as he was about to leave through the door.

"I request a meeting with Prince Lily."

And with that, the Supreme King was gone.

 **...**

 **And there you have it, my Darklings, Chapter Two of "The HERO of Academia" done! Haou pretty much screwed Judai over XD and Sho may or may not be dying...but hey, we have Prince Lily joining with the Supreme King! And if you don't know who that is already, then you might want to look up what Lily means in Japanese. So yeah, next chapter, we get to see more members of the Arc-V cast (yay!) and Royal Beatdowns lol**

 **So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **And yes, this time I made this chapter filled with a lot of questions for a reason because I'm a troll like that *smug smile***


End file.
